


春天的二十一个瞬间

by Bluefarewell



Series: Love letters [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Gay and Mutant in the 1960s, Love Letters, M/M, Mutant Rights
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>六零年代，Post XFC时期Charles与Erik的二十一封通信。</p>
            </blockquote>





	春天的二十一个瞬间

1962.12.25

圣诞快乐。

Erik

 

1963.4.10

我该习惯于你的惜字如金，还是对过了这么久后终于从非官方渠道得知你们的近况而感到惊喜？或许两者皆是。我的朋友，你一向如此，我知道，因此不必多问也不必多加干涉，但我希望你们一切都好。

Charles

 

1963.5.1

不，你错了，没有言语的人，往往是因为他们别无选择。  
我无意争吵，这是几年来我写的第一封信，我已经不习惯用正式的语调写信，因为无人可寄。等待回信的四个月里，我没有对任何人提及这件事，不确定自己期待什么样的回应。我们已经分道扬镳——这是无可否认的一点。讽刺的是，逃避现实与强迫自己重新接受的时间比等待的时间还要长。  
我几乎以为你放弃我了，这揣测没有一天不曾像魔鬼一样纠缠着我的神经。若是真的，它将成为我不得不付出的代价里最沉重的一个。为了追逐某些必要的目标，人们总是全力以赴，为此被夺取一切都在所不惜。哪怕这种攫取会留下一道裂痕，并永远无法填补。  
但我不希望如此。

Erik

 

1963.5.30

我倒希望知道如何放弃你，恐怖分子先生。如此一来，日后面对自己的学生、崇拜者与反对者们将你的一言一行载入记录时，你与我都可以傲慢地向他们宣告，我们赢了，我们是正确的，那些因自己的狂妄自大与冥顽不化而走上歧路的人们，就像终其一生与我对抗的那些人一样，终将成为过去，我们才是未来。一个确凿无疑、令人不寒而栗的结论，再没有什么事情能比产生分歧更容易，相反，弥补却困难重重。  
可惜我们都太顽固，朋友，因此情愿选择那条更人迹罕至的路，哪怕它们指向两条相反的方向。  
抱歉回信迟了很久，我花了一些时间返回那座宅子住，毕竟它曾遭到监视。三个月里我无法回去。圣诞节的时候，我看着窗外的树叶发呆——那扇雕窗酷似二楼Raven房间里的样子——回想着那天盘旋在脑海里的一切。你得明白，有时候人们在关键时刻心里想的并非什么生死攸关的大事，总是一些微不足道的事情，长长久久地提醒着你。我那天满心想的都是厨房水槽里泡着的咖啡杯，整整七只，水龙头没关，太糟糕了。然后我看着过来支援的人，想到从此以后可以省几个杯子了，笑了出来，Moira一定认为我疯了。回去时它们不出意料地都还在那里，好像我们匆忙离开前一样。  
几星期前我们告别了她，她已经不记得所发生的一切，这对双方都有好处。我明白这种时刻拥有一个盟友意味着避免许多潜在的危险，然而大多数人——即使像她一样友善——仍没有做好接受乃至协助我们的准备，他们尚不知道自己将面对一个怎样的种族，不幸的是，这个群体甚至自己也没有认清路在何方。  
我知道，这一切不可能像以前一样了，不可能永远如愿以偿。但我仍然希望你们平安。感谢你的来信。

Charles

 

1963.6.16

恐怕我要让你失望了，不久后你会从各种渠道听到有关我们的消息——负面或疯狂的，被列入“十分危险”的群体行列，或许一段时间之内无法给你写信。我甚至可以想象你得知此事的表情，就像我们以前每一次的争论。  
你不会赞同我的做法，却往往纵容，你一向如此，以致我有所错觉，认为自己的要求总会被满足。因此现在的局面才难以忍受。  
我痛恨这一切——即使是对此十分清楚的情况下。我想知道是谁，或是什么令我们变成现在的境地。你又是抱着怎样的固执（或傲慢？）一次次地拒绝我。我们想要的东西不同，是的，这是你所说的，但你想要什么？我是否从一开始就不曾理解过你？你拒绝的仅仅是那条路，或是我？若是后者，你又何以做出当初的选择？

Erik

 

1963.7.1

这是个无解的难题：“谁的错呢？朋友，谁的错呢？”  
如果可以，我的确渴望同你见面，我想对你而言也一定抱持同样的想法。但是，不，谢谢，纵然你出言请求，现在的我也会拒绝。请不要误解，我内心的愿望与你一样强烈，即使在我们都为对方留下如此之多的伤害过后。我并不想否认，它们已被完成，无法消失；仅仅是希望那些伤害能够再被时间平复一些，至少在我们都学会不再用彼此的错误去指责对方的立场之后。我始终全心全意地爱着你们，不幸的是，只有爱之一事，与你我的矛盾无关。因此，在学会勇敢地正视自己的内心前，让我们等待下一次见面的时机吧。  
不要沮丧，让我知道你现在过得怎样，还有Raven，你知道我一直关心这点的。

Charles

 

1963.9.15

你是个花言巧语的伪君子，不过该死，我总归听了你的话。  
这段时间里我们做了一次短暂的欧洲之行，与你不同，比起美国，我对海峡这边的一切更熟悉。途经英国的几天我去了牛津，Raven告诉我的。红砖地与铜质招牌，老式建筑与青藤，采光昏暗，到处都是与你古板可笑的穿着品味相符的年轻人，不得不说在保留传统这一做法上，牛津做得相当成功。  
我不曾进过大学，但有一小会儿，我站在那里，听着一巷之隔处酒吧里学生的喧闹，想象着如果自己曾在那里会是怎样。我不会忌惮或嫉妒别人拥有的，尽管大多数时候我手中所有的都屈指可数，但它并不是可以用来填充空虚的一种。  
因此这与嫉妒这种令人反感的情绪无关，不如说是一种渴望。然而你我皆知，渴望不起作用。  
我需要你。

Erik

 

1963.10.2

所以你成功地克服了对卡迪根毛衣的憎恨，了不起，让我们祝愿你的审美更上一层——顺带一提它们现在的综合排名仍然低于平均线（在读到有关你上一次行动的报道后）。说真的，紫色对于成年男人而言实在是太惹眼了一点，朋友。我敢打赌，以你那样的装扮站在校园里，不出五分钟就会变成当日头条的。  
这些天我试图重新回到大学课堂，想去见见那些孩子，做一些应该做的事情，为以后招收学生做必要的准备。再则，我也必须从对自己的愤恨及沮丧情绪中振作起来，愿自己有勇气去迎接日后的一切。  
在某次公开讲座中，我遇到了一些熟悉的学生，与他们交谈、说笑、讨论问题；看着那些仍旧鲜活天真的面孔流露出向上攀升的热望与对抗未来的那种莽撞的胆量和决心，并感慨青春的可贵。这里一代代人来人往从未中止，偶尔会令我产生错觉，仿佛自己也与他们一样不会老去。这些孩子们给了我勇气，尽管我明白，这并不够。  
我同样急切期待你的消息。

Charles

 

1963.10.27

很遗憾，当天的头条是橄榄球赛的比分，英国人的神经比你想象中坚韧得多。  
你在上一封信中提及那些学生，或许你尚未察觉，你对那些年轻人的描述与自己如此相似，尤其是关于天真和顽固的部分。我承认它们在某种程度上给人以鼓舞，只是这进程委实微不足道。但愿你不介意分享我的一个想法：无论历史或现实的经验都证明，世界并不会因一时的和平变得更好，对于消灭人的怯懦与愚蠢，它毫无助益。若一个人始终把放弃幻想的时机一再推迟，那么它带来的失望将是致命的。

Erik

PS. 坦率地说，我惊讶于你也会试图从他人身上寻找勇气，毕竟曾有太多相反的情况发生。再跟我说说关于你自己的事，看在赌输了的份上。

 

1963.11.20

好吧，大赢家，算我输了。你想知道什么，我的初体验吗？  
我很早就接触过女孩子们，而同性之间的秘密却是因一次意外而开启的。1958年，我在牛津的学生宿舍遇到了一个被警察追的年轻记者，也是高年级的学生，便衣警察要以风化罪行之名逮捕他，因为他曾与一个男孩在街上牵手，匆忙中跳进了我房间的窗户。我告诉前来搜查的舍监与警察没有人闯入——他们自然不相信这番说辞。于是我在对方的记忆里做了些手脚，才让他得以脱困。或许是看到了我所做的事情，那些人走后，他望着我，低声问：你也是吗？  
一时间我不知该如何作答，除Raven以外，在英国，无人知道我们彼此隐藏的身份。然而，没有更多余地思考了，沉默或许被当做了某种心照不宣的认同。他走上前来，仿佛临别赠言般地留下了一个吻，匆忙而意味不明，那是我第一次从同性间分享到这种欢畅却苦涩的情绪。临走时，他轻轻地说，No more hiding.  
那是个有一双灰绿眼睛的年轻人，有关样貌的印象已经模糊，表情似乎无所畏惧。直至今日我都没有明白，他指的究竟有关爱情，或是别的什么。自那次短暂的交会后，我再也不曾见到他。  
我无意在此回忆自己的年少时代，我只想说的是，所有人——无论人类或我们——都需要从彼此身上汲取勇气与慰藉，不管令他们软弱的源头来自怯懦抑或恐惧。无恨者不言爱，而若一个人不曾有过对理想的期许，他又如何能理解真正重要之物被剥夺的绝望与为此而战的勇气，我的朋友？

Charles

 

1963.12.7

我逃离集中营时15岁，无处可去，决定一个人往西走，杜塞尔多夫的方向，实在走不动路时就睡在草堆上，或投宿在别人家里。那时候几乎没有人愿意收留一个和自己抢口粮的小男孩。有一天在波兰，有个好心的女人给了我一张床睡，别人不愿意到她那里去，躲着她走，往窗子里扔石头。半夜里我看见人们拖着她，把她从屋子里拽出来，在路中间强迫她下跪，剪掉她的头发，用一切能想得到的东西殴打这个可怜的女人，叫她叛徒，我赶走了他们。她一直仰着头，嘴角在流血。我身上没有什么钱，她说她不要那些，要我安慰她。需要多大的绝望才能寻求一个同样经受过欺辱、茫然无知的实验品的慰藉？我不知道。  
我没有说什么，照她说的做了，直到离开时她始终不发一言，我也想不出恰当的话回应。自从我们的种族一排排地走进炉子里时，言辞已经没有其意义。人们不再写诗，也不唱歌了。而世界仍然在掩盖这一切，过去的屠杀被忘掉，要求对手以血肉代偿的人被视为丑角，只因他说了真相：要是一个基督徒欺辱了一个犹太人，那么照着基督徒的榜样，他应该怎样表现他的宽容？报仇。  
不必出言劝解，你知道我不需要安慰，那只是属于世界的所有虚伪中的一部分，而你始终是不一样的，与这个世界相比。更好的人，也许吧。你已经成为了那个更好的人，那么我就注定成为去行必要之事的人。

Erik

 

1963.12.25

我很抱歉，我的朋友。我的本意并非引起你这些回忆。  
然而我同样无法对此做出弥补，对不可抹除的苦难而言，妄加评论是轻佻的。我该对此说什么呢？若说我们的所作所为正是在试图扭转这个疯狂时代留下的罪恶，可会令你稍感欣慰？尽管我明白，这永远不够。  
我知道你是勇敢的，但勇敢并非伟大。这不是责难，朋友，在这个问题上，你我同样有很长的路要走。我听到过太多人的心，这世界充满了潮水一样的声音，彼此排斥，互相伤害。那些隔阂将一如既往，也永远会有试图修复它的人。或许看上去荒诞不经，但人们总会幻想于此：鲜花代替利剑，铸铁为犁，折断枪筒，它们不切实际，却值得尊重。这并非是一场永久的一方反对另一方的斗争。而希望永远地扩大隔阂的人——那些剥夺我们的选择权、强迫他们去排斥任何其他阵营的人们——不为任何一方谋求利益，最终将双倍地效忠于不义。*  
这可能吗？不如说，这是必然的。  
对于你，我所能做的是如此之少，但请不要拒绝。任何人都需要安慰，平复苦难。我曾希望你能够找到平静，而非借助杀戮的方式，而我失败了。它对于你我双方的困境都已无济于事。不能分担的痛苦导致双倍的疼痛，或许还要太久才能抚平。愿你平安。

Charles

 

1964.1.11

不要道歉，再说一遍，永远不要对我道歉。  
你也许足够高尚，或谓之顽愚，因此能原谅加害者，但世界做不到，这才是必然。我每年都会重返奥兹维辛，那个我曾用手推车把同胞尸体送往焚化炉的地方——有时候，我甚至觉得自己从未逃出来过——为了找回过去，为了生存。我需要它警醒自己世界是什么样子，因为忘记旧日罪恶的人必将重蹈覆辙。  
不要再提平静了，我不是来谈论这些的。我也不认为个人的痛苦可以（并且值得）被分担。我只是需要与你交谈，像以前那样，无论是什么。我很迟才发现，仅是进行毫无意义的语言游戏都令我渴求。人是多么可笑，唯有当需求不被满足时，他们甚至才会意识到它的存在，正是它提醒了我，自己在这段关系中原来陷得如此之深。  
如果你有同样的困扰，那么这至少不是我在变得疯狂的又一个见证。

Erik 

P.S. 附上你妹妹的便条。她在我写信时毫无顾忌地冲进来，说我们“真的不能再这么下去了”。她的成长教育里到底有没有尊重隐私的概念？我开始认真考虑把她送去教会女子学校可能是一个明智的选择了。

 

新年快乐。我有很多事想告诉你，但是说不出来。你总是知道一切，因此我已习惯于以索取的方式向你表达感情，你却不会像对待那些学生那样去纠正我。你该早些这么做，Charles. 所以，不是你依赖我，我也一直在依赖你。  
我不知道自己都写了什么，好吧，我已经不能再去想那些了，那令我软弱。我需要你健康、平安、过得快乐点儿、别再那么天真固执了，否则我还要花上大把时间担心。以前有我在，这些从来就不是问题，而现在……不管怎样，你要照我说的做，我亲爱的哥哥。

Raven

 

1964.1.20

但愿我有你所想的那般坚强，朋友，遗憾的是并非如此。  
面对痛苦，一个人必须从失望与低迷中走出来，以更加坚定的态度来迎接一切，任何人都会说这是真理，实施起来却如此困难，但我们别无选择。与以前不同，我已有太多的人需要支撑。  
我想你会愿意知道学校已经正式开课，并在报纸上刊登春季招生启事，有几个孩子甚至亲手帮我画了宣传册的一部分。现在我们有二十四个学生，大部分的课程仍由我和Hank在教，男孩们也自告奋勇承担起了训练工作，尽管有时候可能过于投入（为他们的自制力干杯！）。  
与一帮年轻气盛又有超能力的青少年共同生活是件令人愉悦的事，但同时也会引来苦恼：你的案边总要备着清洁工、大型修理公司与教育局的电话，以及每次被孩子们炸翻屋顶后寄来的翻新账单；仍在学习控制能力的心灵感应者偶尔会闯入所有人的噩梦，还要听愤怒的Hank按月计算这座庄园再大修几次才会令你破产，这一切都不容易。但现在我们重新布置了宿舍，摘掉了大部分家族画像——上帝保佑我其实根本没记住几个——换上学生们的涂鸦，搭了秋千和各种室外设备，修建训练厅，并且在全学校范围内实施禁酒令。总的来说，这里终于更有家庭气息了。  
有人对我说过，无论遇到何种挫折，请把这所学校开下去，有朝一日它会拯救世界。我相信这些孩子们将来会把变种人学校继承下去。和你们一样，这是发生在我生命中最好的事之一。

Charles

P.S. 事实上，我也经常为Raven对某些事情的过分热情而苦恼，但是，不，相信我，你不会想去惹恼我妹妹的。以及，我很高兴你们相处愉快。

 

1964.2.1

我已经在报上看到了招生启事，你的老式用词仍然一点没变。我猜再过不久就会在时代封面和访谈节目上看到你了，了不起的理想主义者先生。是的，我为你高兴。  
但我所见并无改变，人们依旧怀抱着对异类的恐惧，纽约街头的变种人学校宣传标语深夜被人喷上GOD HATES MUTIES（那座墙后来被拆掉了）的字样，激进者组成了“人类之友”或“智人同盟”的反对组织，打着净化的旗号在影响世界。这种敌意情绪直到下个世纪都不会消失。  
不应忽视，在眼下的美国，为了避免与社会脱离联系，一个普通的白人同性恋男孩可能会情愿冒着被痛打的危险去上公立中学，而非本州专为同性恋设置的学校。你把孩子们关在城堡里与世隔绝，教他们和平主义，保护这个憎恨他们的世界，而人们除了病态的歧视和偏见以外无法回报他们什么，这真是你希望中的效果吗？变种人和他们不同的是，除了为世界斗争以外，我们首先需要为自己的生存而斗争。  
我会再写给你。

Erik

 

《下一个是谁？——对种族隔离制度的思考》（纽约时报1964年2月5日号）

在“挡校门事件”风波过去，绿堡的学生示威运动演变为持续性暴力冲突，并以James.H.Meredith的胜利而告终的当下，一些舆论表示，在隔离制度逐步放宽的背景下，高等教育机构接纳不同族群的趋势似乎可谓乐观。然而，近日位于纽约市郊西彻斯特一座私立寄宿学校的曝光证实了这种推论的脆弱，并在一定程度上引发了公众恐慌。  
据该校负责人称，这是一所以培养和教育具有特殊天赋的青少年运用自身能力为目标的学校。所谓“天赋”的定义，源于生物与遗传学上的“变化”这一词根，我们对此更为熟悉的称呼是变种人（Mutant）。此前许多证据表明，一些变种人无政府组织应该对美国本土频繁出现的袭击及破坏事件负责，而他们的领导者正是以“变种而骄傲”（Mutant and Proud）的口号著称。对这个群体的学术研究最早由牛津大学教授C.F.X.——“变种人学校”的创建者兼校长提出，其论文的发表震惊了遗传学界；此人同时也是一位社会活动家，以其非暴力态度及对和平主义的倡导而闻名。种种迹象表明，这似乎不是巧合。令人遗憾的是，面对外界的质疑，C.F.X.并没有对我们提出的采访与参观要求给出积极回应，也对公开学校招生名单的要求予以拒绝。  
人们纷纷追问，在越来越多的同性恋、有色人种、移民和异教徒进入公共生活后，下一个是“非人”？尽管它的规模迄今为止仍属有限，然而，这所特殊机构的存在，正提醒着我们一个难以忽视的现实：变种人就在我们当中。他们是否危险？距离他们危害正常社会还要多久？变种人的潜在威胁使人们开始重新思考，放宽种族隔离制度的决定是否有失轻率。诚然，“法律面前人人平等”是合众国及各州宪法明文规定之原则，但面对“非人”时，我们不禁发问，自由平等权利的边界在哪里？当一个甚至未到法定饮酒年龄的人仅凭一念之间或举手之劳便可毁灭一座城市时，应当如何保证民主政体的尊严与生存？  
……  
（“变种人学校”的一名学生和教师在校园中，纽约时报记者拍摄。）  
（C.F.Xavier，“变种人学校”创始人，同上）

《解密“变种人学校”》（晨报1964年2月5日号社会版）  
《进化还是威胁？》（世界周刊1964年2月5日号）

 

泽维尔天才青少年学校 留言簿 1964年2月20日

教授，修理公司的单子送到了，和上周观测数据一起放在桌上。我今天要和Sean开车进城。另外，有人好像把这几天所有的报道全都寄来了，信箱被塞满了，我希望你不是惹上了什么极端分子或是疯狂崇拜者。  
又及，情况比我想象的还糟糕，他们一直埋伏在周围，还偷拍了照片，你和Alex都被拍到了。小心点。Hank.

 

1964.2.15

解释。

Erik

 

1964.2.15

你打算瞒我到什么时候？

Erik

 

1964.3.20

好吧，这就是圣诞节我们没有回去的原因了。我住在医院里，后来很长一段时期都无法离开病床。因为不想让太多人知情的缘故，我们躲开了CIA，而你和Raven当时都被孩子们排除在外。我知道这不好受——请相信我几乎同样无法忍耐，尤其是没有Raven在的情况下，自我们一起长大起，就没有分开过如此长的时间。  
然而我同样也没有把握这场分离会持续多久，或许是永久的。我明白，这样的问题不可能得到回答，因此就只有沉默。那些日子里，比起身体上的不便来，这种沉默更令我窒息，或是疼痛。我不得不强迫自己正视一些东西，对爱的理解，时而浮现的侥幸心理，对自己的痛恨，以及不切实际的希望，这是所有灰暗情绪中最固执的部分。  
出院时，我被告知从此以后只能在轮椅上生活了，考虑到之前医生的种种暗示，结果并不显得意外。许多事情都因此必须改变，但想到——想到我身体的有一部分已经不属于我，这感觉是陌生的，长久后你会不得不开始思考。因为人会疑惑，或许不久后，他所拥有的其他东西也将不再属于他了。尽管我一直清楚，那许多我本想拥有的东西并不是自己的，即使感同身受，一个人也永远不可能完全触及另一个人的生命。因为他自己的生命，就足够苦涩难解了。  
在昏迷期间我做过一个梦，梦见几十年以后，梦见X学院主宅——它曾经是我少年时期最不喜欢的地方——住进了很多人，很多的家人。太多事情发生，太多路要走下去，直到终于要结束的那一天，那是春天。我已经老了，坐在花园里，看见曾经的情景，喷泉边我和你们并肩而坐，这是多久没有出现过的事了？我对那些孩子说，过于年轻的时候你们即使分开也不要紧，因为我们并非总会赞同所爱之人的行为；而唯有在知其苦涩时，一个人才有爱的能力，这种爱足以抵得过他的痛苦。  
但这太长，太难了，我的朋友。我再也不想说出这些话，再也不想回想一遍在年轻时如何与这样爱着的人们分离。后来我醒了，发现这是梦，几乎要感谢上帝，想笑就笑吧——不是因为意识到自己还活着，而是因为发觉这一切都还没有发生。我问自己，为了一些更加重要的事，迫使自己与那些对我如此珍贵的人分开，带来的痛苦几乎只有终结生命可以比拟，然而，它仍会继续下去，在我们老的那天到来之前，我还要做多少事来忘掉这一切？  
原谅我这些过于感伤的胡言乱语，毕竟我们太久没有坦诚相告了。如今想来，这或许不是理想的时机——我曾经希望能等自己更平静的时候再亲自告诉你们，在那之前，愤怒与绝望对于我们彼此的伤害都将是致命的。然而它在此时发生了。我已经接受这一切，请你也坦然接受吧。  
不要道歉。祝你一切都好。

Charles

 

1964.4.10

我写了许多封信，但每一次开头后就无法继续。要摆脱这些天的情绪过于困难。我不知道自己现在写了些什么，等我清醒过来，这封信可能就会被丢掉。如果你看得到，这是我想说的。  
可能的话，我们都不要把时间浪费在道歉上，但这件事是我的责任，并且无法挽回。它不仅是你所付出的代价，也是我的。为了生存，我抛弃过太多东西，有朝一日必须偿还后果。但现在，我必须带着它们走得更远，甚至感觉自己永远不会停下来，因为与修复相比，破坏与毁灭如此轻而易举。  
除了更多的伤害，我不能给予他人什么，让仇恨作为驱动力推动着自己去完成一切，也就意味着将重担推到了自己发誓要为之奋斗的人们身上：他们和我一样背负这些愤怒、痛苦与恐惧，这绝不是他们应得的。  
Charles，为什么我没有认清这一点？  
我同样无法忘掉一切。我们度过了一段最珍贵的日子，你改变了我，给我为之奋斗的梦想。很长一段时间内，我将它们混为一谈，拒绝认清我们已经选择不同道路的事实。我们的争执里始终有两股冲动并存，一种出于理性反对彼此的立场，另一种本能地因为对方不接受自己而负气相争。这是我们共同的弱点，已经深化为自己的一部分，因此在选择时，我再也无法独自做出决定。  
告诉我接下来该怎么做，假如我得到了原谅，我需要引导，就像你一直在做的那样。

Erik

 

1964.4.18

在科林斯城，Erik，希腊人把暴力神和命运女神供奉在同一个神庙里。于这种意义上，两者所庇护的事物，在古希腊人眼里等量齐观。暴力或许可以一时扭转局势，但是在命运之下，一切终将重蹈覆辙。常常是这样，不必要的暴力铸成罪行，罪行又构成惩罚和代价。三岔路口的俄狄浦斯，如果不在盛怒之下杀死拉伊俄斯，一切或许都不会发生。*  
一旦站到你的立场，恐怕我才能真正理解你的所有忧虑。我知道，你害怕仇恨的冲动掩盖自己的理想，害怕辜负我们这个不知向何处去的族群。以愤怒驱动的东西是地狱之火，不足以保护他人，却能够使人毁灭。但是，不，你不是这样的。你不该是这样的，也不会是。在你身上，我看得到比你所想更多的一切，远比那些痛苦珍贵得多。  
面对你的信任，我该回以什么？你知道，我只会向你要求一样东西。而你又希望从我这里得到什么呢？  
是的，许多事情已经发生，我们共同造成了这样的结果，如你所说，它无法改变。因此我们才始终需要引导对方，一起偏离或前行。我从未想过因这个理由而拒绝你，因此，请你也原谅自己。  
我不会要求你选择什么，但你知道，无论任何时候，如果你需要寻求平静，这里永远会是一个选项。

Charles

 

1964.4.25

我希望自己不会犯又一次错误。

Erik

 

备忘录 个人事务栏（E.L.）1964年5月1日

One way Flight Information（单程飞行）  
(FRA-NYC JFK), Web 1 May, 11h 45min.

 

泽维尔天才青少年学校 留言簿 1964年5月5日

他终于肯过来正视一下自己的想法而不是躲起来哭鼻子了，我早就说过应该这样。  
Raven

我对此持保留意见。教授，我们出去了。  
Hank

 

留言簿 1964年5月7日

你明白，问题不会消失，这也不会是结束。  
Erik

我知道，它还会重复，一次又一次。  
但还有那么多的时间。  
Charles

 

1966年1月1日 华盛顿邮报时事版

 

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Mutatis Mutandis ("changing [only] those things which need to be changed")  
(1963-)  
You are not alone.

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 给自己的周年纪念，感谢所有等待与阅读的人。我想，我尽了最大的努力。  
> 本篇中，除去Raven和Hank的留言，以及其他插入部分，Charles与Erik的通信一共是二十一封，加上番外中未说完的话，是二十一个瞬间。  
> 于这种意义上而言，愿他们间的分歧与伤害最终有一天会被抚平，因为我们知道，写下这些信的人对彼此的坚持是如此痛苦而执著。
> 
>  
> 
> 有标注之处化用了阿尔贝·加缪的《夏天集》与《西绪福斯神话》，身处苦难与阳光之间的人。  
> 有关J.H.Meredith的reference：  
> http://news.bbc.co.uk/onthisday/hi/dates/stories/october/1/newsid_2538000/2538169.stm  
> 挡校门运动（Stand in the Schoolhouse Door）: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stand_in_the_Schoolhouse_Door


End file.
